Seaking (Pokémon)
|} Seaking (Japanese: アズマオウ Azumao) is a introduced in Generation I. It evolves from starting at level 33. Biology Seaking is a large, orange, fish-like Pokémon. It has billowing caudal and pectoral fins, all of which are white specked with black. However, its dorsal fin is pure white and rigid. It has round, dark eyes, prominent pink lips, small fangs, and a horn in the center of its forehead. Females have smaller horns than males. Seaking is a very powerful swimmer that is found in . It can not only swim against a river's current but it can travel up waterfalls. In the autumn spawning season, it travels upriver, where male Seaking, grown fattier and more vibrant in color, engage in elaborate dances to court females. Seaking uses its powerful horn to bore holes in riverbed boulders in order to shelter its Eggs from water currents. A mated pair takes turns patrolling around their new nest for roughly a month, and defends it with their lives. In the anime Major appearances Seaking debuted in The Misty Mermaid, under the ownership of The Sensational Sisters. It reappeared in Cerulean Blues and in a fantasy in SM102. Multiple Seaking appeared in Hook, Line, and Stinker, where they were the subjects of a local fishing competition. and both hooked a Seaking each during the competition. Three Seaking appeared in Putting the Air Back in Aerodactyl!, where they were seen swimming in a lake while being sketched by . Juan owns a Seaking, which was used in a Gym against in The Great Eight Fate!. Juan's Seaking was able to block 's attacks with and send them back at its opponent. Ash was eventually able to defeat Seaking as well as using Pikachu and , but not before Seaking defeated . Minor appearances A Seaking appeared in Pikachu's Vacation as one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Theme Park. A Trainer's Seaking appeared in Round One - Begin!, during the Indigo League Conference. A Seaking appeared in Pikachu Re-Volts, where it was among the Pokémon controlled by Cassidy and Butch at Mandarin Island North. A Seaking appeared in 's fantasy in Bye Bye Psyduck. Multiple Seaking appeared in The Power of One. A Seaking appeared in Pikachu's Rescue Adventure. A Seaking appeared in Slowking's Day, where it was living in the ocean surrounding Shamouti Island. A Seaking appeared in a fantasy in The Totodile Duel. A Seaking appeared in The Joy of Water Pokémon as an inhabitant of Lake Lucid. A Trainer's Seaking appeared in Octillery The Outcast as one of the Pokémon participating in the Whirl Cup. Misty and went up against it in a qualifying match and won. It reappeared in the following episode. Multiple Seaking appeared in Celebi: The Voice of the Forest. A Seaking appeared in Enlighten Up! as a resident of Lake Slowpoke. Multiple Seaking appeared in Pokémon Heroes: Latios & Latias. Multiple Seaking appeared in Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea, including some that were owned by Lizabeth and her family. They briefly reappeared in a montage in The Rise of Darkrai, which chronicled the preceding nine s. Multiple Seaking appeared in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!. Multiple Seaking appeared in Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction. A 's Seaking appeared in a video in Performing with Fiery Charm!. A wild Seaking appeared in Alola, Kanto!, where it was among the Pokémon seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory. A wild Seaking appeared in Dewpider Ascending!, where it was swimming along a river and passing a group of . A Seaking appeared in Securing the Future!, where it joined the rest of Alola in showering with light so it could return to its . Pokédex entries . Its sharp, drill-like horn is capable of crushing even stone.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Seaking debuted in Pokémon Adventures as a failed capture by , who could not bring herself to hurt it in Sea Sea Seadra. In Off Course with Corsola, a Seaking was mentioned as one of the Pokémon and sent to via the Portable Transfer System. She remarked that its back is slightly different from others. A Seaking appeared in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to participate in the fight in Ilex Forest. In I More Than Like You, Luvdisc I, a powerful Seaking nicknamed Charles appears as a member of Wallace's team. He used him for various Contests as well as in s. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations , Fuchsia City, Cerulean Cave ( )}} , Fuchsia City, Cerulean Cave ( )}} , Cerulean City, Cerulean Cave ( )}} |} |} ) Routes , , , , , and , Cerulean City, Mt. Mortar, Tohjo Falls, Mt. Silver 2F ( ing and )}} , Cerulean City ( ing) Dark Cave, Union Cave 1F/B1F, Slowpoke Well ( ) Routes , , , , and , Mt. Mortar, Tohjo Falls, Mt. Silver 2F ( ing and )}} |} |} ( Area)}} ( Area)}} , Fuchsia City ( )}} |} |} , , , , and , Lake Acuity, Lake Verity, Twinleaf Town, Lake Valor, Resort Area, Sendoff Spring ( )}} , , , , , , and , Lake Acuity, Lake Verity, Twinleaf Town, Lake Valor, Celestic Town, Sendoff Spring ( )}} , , , , , and , Slowpoke Well, Union Cave, Mt. Mortar, Mt. Silver, Dark Cave, Cerulean City, Tohjo Falls ( and ) (fishing)}} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} , , and , Striaton City, Pinwheel Forest interior, Lostlorn Forest, Abundant Shrine (fishing in )}} , , , and , Pinwheel Forest, Abundant Shrine, Aspertia City, Striaton City (fishing in )}} |area= }} |} |} and , Parfum Palace ( )}} ( )}} |} |} (Sea Skim)}} |} |} In side games |area=Evolve }} |} |} |} |} |t=FFF|area=Evolve }} |area=Secret Storage 14, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |area=Bright Beach (Both Modes B & S)}} |} |} |area=Lake: Shimmering Lake}} |area=Frenzy Square: Make a Big Splash!}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 1 }} |area=Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (15th release)}} |area=Dewdrop Bay: Castle Moat (All Areas), Plasma Tundra: Misty Moor (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up By TM/HM By a prior evolution Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up By TM/HM By |Aqua Tail|Water|Physical|90|90|10||'}} |Body Slam|Normal|Physical|85|100|15|*}} |Haze|Ice|Status|—|—|30|*}} |Hydro Pump|Water|Special|110|80|5||'}} |Mud Shot|Ground|Special|55|95|15|*}} |Mud-Slap|Ground|Special|20|100|10}} |Mud Sport|Ground|Status|—|—|15}} |Psybeam|Psychic|Special|65|100|20}} |Signal Beam|Bug|Special|75|100|15}} |Skull Bash|Normal|Physical|130|100|10}} |Sleep Talk|Normal|Status|—|—|10|*}} By tutoring By a prior evolution -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , , , }} |} Evolution |no2=119 |name2=Seaking |type1-2=Water}} Sprites Trivia * In the Pokémon Red and Blue beta, Seaking's prototype name was " ", after the god of the sea in Roman mythology. * Seaking and Goldeen are the only Pokémon that can learn through leveling up. * Seaking's number in the Sinnoh Pokédex and the Johto Pokédex are the same: 079. * In Gold, Silver, and Crystal Versions, it appears that Seaking was originally set to learn as one of its three starting moves. However, the game programmers made an error and filled the third data slot with , so Seaking ended up with two starting moves instead. Origin It seems to be based on a variant of the known as Azuma Nishiki (東錦), bearing a similar coloration to goldfish. The horn part may be based on Matsya, an avatar that the Hindu god assumed, which is sometimes depicted as a fish with a horn. Name origin Seaking is a combination of ''sea and king. Additionally, it may be a pun on "sinking". Azumao may be based on 小豆鱒 azukimasu ( ) and 魔王 ma-ō (devil king). It may also be taken to literally mean 東王 azuma-ō (east king). Additionally, 東錦 azuma nishiki is a kind of goldfish and could be combined with 王 ou (king), as a compliment to Goldeen's "queenliness". In other languages and |fr=Poissoroy|frmeaning=From . Roy is the Old French spelling of . |es=Seaking|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Golking|demeaning=From and king |it=Seaking|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=왕콘치 Wangkonchi|komeaning=From and |zh_yue=金魚王 Gamyùhwohng|zh_yuemeaning=Literally "Goldfish king" |zh_cmn=金魚王 / 金鱼王 Jīnyúwáng|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Goldfish king" |hi=सीकिंग Seaking|himeaning=Transcription of English name |is=Sækonungur |ismeaning=Literally "Sea king" |ru=Сикинг Siking|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Notes External links |} Category:Pokémon that learn HM moves by level-up de:Golking es:Seaking fr:Poissoroy it:Seaking ja:アズマオウ zh:金鱼王